Not as it Seems
by Arldetta
Summary: Obi-wanAnakin story, this was my First Fan fic. I updated it recently, since originally posting. Please R&R. completed story


Title: Not as it Seems  
  
Author: Arldetta  
  
Spoilers: None what so ever  
  
Rating: PG-13, strong violence  
  
Summary: Obi-wan Kenobi is sent on a mission to set up negotiations. Anakin, originally meant to be left behind, convinces his master to let him come. But what he witnesses only makes him wish that neither of them had come.  
  
Disclaimer: Star Wars, Anakin and Obi-wan and that's encompassed in it belong to Lucas Films. The rest is mine. And as for money, what's that?  
  
Author's note: All thoughts have been encased in 's and *'s mean italics. I would really like feed back, so don't be afraid to write. Sorry if it offends, but you don't have to read it if you don't want to. Thanks if you do, though.  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Anakin marched ahead of his Master. The thirteen-year-old was obviously displeased about something. "You could never understand. You were never a slave. How would you know what I've been through?"  
  
Obi-wan Kenobi, followed calmly behind his Padawan, his arms folded in front of him. He smiled briefly, "Never is such a definitive term, my young Padawan. You should not use such a term unless you know it to be absolutely true."  
  
Anakin grew more annoyed, why did his Master have to use such cryptic responses?  
  
Obi-wan continued, "Besides we can all be slaves to something or someone. It's only when we can not choose them that we have trouble dealing with them."  
  
His Padawan looked like he was just getting more and more upset. The young boy continued to argue. "Why would anyone choose to be a slave?" The thought seemed so ridiculous to him.  
  
The Jedi Knight responded gently, "Some are slaves to other people and some are slaves to themselves. Slaves to their dreams, desires, hopes, doubts, failings, and fears. Those that choose to be slaves of themselves can either break free or be swallowed up by them."  
  
"Well I have been a Slave to other people. They can be cruel or kind. The other Students have been so sheltered that they do not understand the difficulties people can face out in the galaxy. You grew up here, you could not know what has happened to me or understand it." The younger Jedi's emotions were riding a roller coaster now. At one moment he was angry and the next sad. He was confused about what he really should be feeling.  
  
Obi-wan was thoughtful for a moment, "Things are not always what they seem, my young Padawan. Someday you will understand." Unable to figure out what else to say, Obi-wan ended the conversation. "Let's get going, shall we?"  
  
The two walked on, side by side, in silence. Anakin was still upset about their conversation. He felt no resolve to their argument. However he did notice the change in his Master. At first, Obi-wan had been light and happy, but as the conversation went on, he had slowly withdrawn within himself. He must be thinking of his past again. Why couldn't he share it with me? He kept looking at his Master as they walked. He could see the bright twinkle in his eyes fade to be replaced with a sense of profound sadness. He glanced back, and for a moment he thought he saw deep and fierce pain flash in his now shadowy eyes. Maybe he was wrong about his Master.  
  
********  
  
Anakin was running along the hallways of the Jedi Temple, heading for the Council's Chamber. He was fourteen now and had grown a few inches in the past year. He had just found out that his Master was summoned to the Council by himself and Anakin was anxious to find out why.  
  
He reached the Chamber doors but was not allowed to enter. So he paced back and forth waiting and barely keeping himself from breaking down the doors. Finally, the doors parted and his Master emerged. The look upon his Master's face was withdrawn in thought. "Master, what is it? What kind of mission are we going on now?"  
  
Obi-wan was still distracted by the conversation he had just had with the Council. He was unsure what they were implying him to do, but he had a sense of foreboding about it. His anxious young Padawan hopped along side his Master as they walked. The mission he had been charged to accept was going to be dangerous. He understood that the Council had wished him to go alone. He tried to keep his meeting from Anakin knowing that it would be difficult to persuade the boy to stay. He glanced at the boy. He knew that denying him would further distance the boy and himself. But he couldn't let him come. He paused and turned toward the youth.  
  
The young apprentice had watched the battle in his Master's eyes. Something was wrong. Slowly, he realized that his Master intended on leaving him here at the Temple.  
  
"Anakin, The Council has requested that I go on this Mission alone," Obi- wan began. Reading his Padawan's expression he added quickly, "It's not that they don't have faith in you or your abilities. It's just that this is not by any means a *usual* mission. It will be dangerous, but it will only be for the good of the planet."  
  
As the realization sunk in that his thoughts were correct, Anakin became angry. "I can do this, Master. I can face danger like a Jedi. I will do whatever you ask of me. I promise! Just don't leave me here."  
  
Obi-wan began to move on. He needed to get some information from the Jedi Library. Anakin followed behind and tried to reason with his Master. "Please, Master. Don't leave me behind. I promise, I will do what ever you ask of me. I will be the most obedient Padawan in the whole of the Jedi Order if you let me come."  
  
Obi-wan had walked on in silence. He needed time to think. "Go to your room, Anakin. My shuttle leaves tomorrow morning at dawn. I will be on launchpad 3, if you would like to *send me off.*" He gave the young man a playful glance. The boy didn't miss a thing. He smiled gleefully and nodded. Anakin ran off down the hall bristling with excitement. Obi-wan smiled briefly at the retreating form. Then sadness, had he done the right thing? He could only wait to find out.  
  
********  
  
Anakin woke early the next morning to make sure he didn't miss his Master's shuttle. He gathered his things and headed quickly to the launchpad. When he got there, he found his Master waiting in front of the ship. He could tell that the Jedi Knight was deep in thought but when he saw the youth his expression changed to a smile. His Master could be so perplexing. They boarded the ship together.  
  
Once settled, Anakin asked, "Where are we going, Master?"  
  
"We are headed to a Planet named Tierdan."  
  
"And our mission?"  
  
"*My* mission is to establish a trust relationship with the Monarchy of Tierdan to allow the Jedi to mediate negotiations between the Monarchy and the Working Classes."  
  
Now Anakin was confused. *This* was the *dangerous* mission his Master had been charged to take. How could it be? How could there possibly be any danger in negotiating between parties? They, including his Master, wanted to leave him in the Temple for a routine trip of mediation? There had to be some mistake. But then why did his Master have a haunted look in his eyes? That something terribly heavy was weighing him down. He just didn't understand.  
  
******  
  
The journey, for the most part, was quiet. Anakin was used to the quiet diligence his Master took in studying the situation on the planet they were headed to. He even picked up some of the information his Master had received from Jocasta Nu, the Jedi's Librarian, and read about this Planet Tierdan.  
  
As they approached the Planet he could sense a sorrow from his Master. A shadow seemed to hover around the older Jedi. Anakin still could not comprehend why his Master was so convinced that danger was waiting for them when they arrived.  
  
A figure stood at the end of the landing pad waiting for the Jedi to arrive. He was no taller than five feet and his body was extremely thin. He had a short torso and long legs. His knees bent backwards slightly and his hands dangled just above them. He approached the Shuttle as the Jedi walked down the ramp.  
  
"Welcome Jedi. I am Dirnd. Please follow me." He led the two out to the city beyond and to a type of Hostile. Dirnd explained that he was part of the Working Class and how the Monarchy was starving their people. The Working Class were the ones to call for the Jedi's Aid, however the Monarchy didn't trust them and would have nothing to do with them. Dirnd expressed the distress of his people and that there would be no relief without the Jedi's help. Food Shipments were regularly sent to the Working Class' Residential areas but the food was mostly rotting and inedible. The next shipment was scheduled to arrive tomorrow morning in the District square. The Jedi tried to make contact with the Monarchy to see if they had any leverage at all. When they received no welcome or response they knew they had a lot of work a head of them. As the day went on the two wandered the city. Dirnd had even shown them where the food shipments came from. He explained that all the food arrives in a Warehouse in between the two districts. The food is then separated into two shipments, one for the Monarchy and one for the Working Class. Then they are delivered.  
  
That night Obi-wan and Anakin ate alone in their room. Once they had finished the humble meal Dirnd's wife had provided them Obi-wan suggested that Anakin sleep. He seemed to grow tired and drifted off to sleep as he watched Obi-wan meditate on his cot.  
  
*********  
  
Anakin woke the next morning to an empty room. There was a small refreshment on the table and Anakin knew he was ditched. He got ready and ate his breakfast. He decided that he may as well go and try to find his Master, even though his Master obviously didn't want him around. As Anakin left the little room he felt his Master at the end of the hall. Obi-wan was smiling at him as he approached.  
  
"Come, Anakin. Let us go and wait for the food shipment," there was something playful in his Master's voice, like he knew something that no one else did.  
  
"Yes, Master. What ever you say," Anakin replied. He wanted to find out what the older Jedi had done.  
  
Once they reached the District Square, Obi-wan directed the shipment to keep moving to the District Infirmary. The crowd of people followed trying to figure out what was going on. The loader finally stopped and opened its doors to the crowd. As the food was being distributed they suddenly realized that this food was the better shipment. Somehow they had received the Monarchys allotment.  
  
Dirnd came up to the two Jedi, "I don't understand it. There must have been some kind of mistake."  
  
Anakin wasn't sure but somehow got the feeling his Master might have been behind this. His suspicion was confirmed when Obi-wan replied, "Compliments of the Monarchy. I believe they wanted to show their generosity." The smile on Obi-wan's face grew as the children and people rejoiced in the wonderful gift.  
  
As the crowd danced and played, Obi-wan turned to Anakin, "Come, my young Padawan. We should go and thank the Monarchy."  
  
Anakin continued to follow his Master to see how all of this was going to play out. He was curious about the plot the older Jedi had obviously set into motion.  
  
They made it back to their room and Obi-wan headed toward the comlink. He hesitated a moment and turned toward his Padawan. "Anakin, I want you to stay over there in the shadows. And don't speak, this is a very important call I make. Understand?"  
  
Anakin nodded. The Jedi Knight opened the transmission to the Monarchy. When the first person responded, he gently informed them it was regarding the Food Shipment. The Tierdian quickly transferred him to the High Monarch. Obi-wan began, "I, Obi-wan Kenobi, of the Jedi, acting alone wish to thank you for your generous offer to switch the food shipments today. The Working Class wish to express their heartfelt gratitude for your kindness. They had no prior knowledge of your wishes and only I executed your command."  
  
The High Monarch was obviously outraged. "How dare you act on our behalf when we did not instruct such an exchange. You will pay for this." The transmission ended abruptly.  
  
Anakin was now utterly confused. When his Master began, Anakin got the sudden impression that the Jedi was making a statement, a confession of sorts. When the call ended, Obi-wan had lowered his head as if defeated. Anakin came out of the shadow slowly trying to piece together what happened and what would come next. Softly he said, "Master? What just happened?"  
  
Obi-wan turned to the child next to him and waved him to come close. Taking the boy's hands in his Obi-wan started, "Anakin, you promised me that if I let you come on this mission you would do what ever I instructed, did you not?"  
  
Anakin nodded.  
  
"Now keep that promise for me. When the time comes, do absolutely nothing. You must have patience and trust my judgement. Find Dirnd and stay with him. We will go home soon, but first I must complete my mission. Do you understand me?"  
  
Anakin nodded again. Something was not right. He could feel the tension slowly building in the air around him. Urgency started to creep into his mind. All Anakin wanted was for his Master to hide, to runaway, but it was not his choice. He knew Obi-wan must be feeling it too. His senses couldn't be that dull. He just didn't understand what was happening and it frightened him at the same time it angered him. He sat on his bed and watched his Master simply meditate on the cot across from him.  
  
He felt the tension mount until he wanted to scream at the world for release. Then he heard the noise in the hall. He looked at his Master, expecting him to move, but he was resolute, ready for what ever came to find him. A loud banging came upon the door and Anakin looked back and forth between the door and the man in front of him. Suddenly, the door burst open and soldiers came flooding in. They were taller and stockier than Dirnd and the made their way to his Master.  
  
Obi-wan stood to face the storm that was coming for him. As they rushed in the first few guards grabbed him and began to beat him to the ground. Anakin tried to weed trough the mess that surrounded his Master but they gave no quarter. When the guards had satisfied their immediate anger they lifted the now bloodied and beaten Obi-wan to his feet. He had obviously not offered any kind of struggle and allowed them full liberties. Some guards held Anakin back as he tried to break free to help his Master, but their grips were firm.  
  
"Obi-wan Kenobi of the Jedi, you have been charged with defilement of the Monarchys food Shipment and exchanging the shipment without instruction of the High Monarch. You will be tried and punished based on our laws and regulations. Do you understand this?" The head guard stated calmly as if nothing had happened at all.  
  
Obi-wan, being held by two guards nodded and stated, "Yes."  
  
Anakin couldn't take this any longer, "No! Leave him alone! He is a Jedi! Master, please."  
  
Obi-wan did his best to look strong for the youth, "Anakin, remember your promise." The guards carried Obi-wan out. When they were gone the remaining two keeping Anakin back shoved the boy down and left. Anakin angered and annoyed about the situation simply sank to his knees, confused on his next step.  
  
*******  
  
Obi-wan was taken to a prison near the center of the Monarchys Disciplinary District. They had given him a grey tunic and pants to wear as he entered. The material was flimsy and smelled. The guards roughly forced him to the ground, even as he offered no resistance. Lying on his stomach Obi-wan could feel the cold stone floor beneath him. The prison guards bound his wrists to his ankles behind his back. His body bent backwards to try it's best to accommodate the awkward position and he felt his muscles strain. As the guards left, the last one called behind him, "The trial begins tomorrow morning. Have a good night."  
  
Calling upon the Force, Obi-wan did his best to center his mind. Concentrating on his goal, he drifted off in the Force as an escape to the gnawing discomfort that turned into pure agony as the day and night drew on. The night was cold and harsh and he refused to let his body disrupt his mission.  
  
********  
  
Anakin had found Dirnd a few hours after his Master was taken. Dirnd agreed to take him in until Obi-wan was freed. "You Jedi risk much for others. So much of yourselves is given freely to beings you hardly know. Does your Master have any idea what will happen now? We will leave early tomorrow morning. Only a handful of Workers are allowed to enter the courtrooms. We will do our best to support your Master. For your sake, I hope he is strong."  
  
"He is the strongest Jedi I know, I am proud to be his Padawan," Anakin stated confidently. "How long do trials take?"  
  
"They are held over a minimum of three days. Hopefully a verdict will be reachable quickly. By what you have told me it sounded like he is pleading guilty. If so, then they will be done shortly."  
  
"Three days," Anakin repeated. "If he pleads guilty will they still take that long? It should be obvious if he confessed."  
  
"Yes, it would be obvious, however our laws mandate trials shall be no shorter than three days. That way there is time to verify the evidence and re-verify. Our punishments are severe and we try our hardest to make sure we have the right criminal, no matter how obvious. Sleep little one, we have a long day a head of us, and your Master will need our support."  
  
Dirnd sent him off to bed. Anakin lay on his sleep couch trying to understand his Master's motives. The older Jedi knew what was going to happen. He had told Anakin to stay with Dirnd, so he knew it would take an extended period of time. How can this be gaining the trust of the Monarchy? It seems like we have just invited them to hate us even more.  
  
'*You must have patience and trust my judgement,*' Obi-wan's voice repeated in his head. I will wait Master. I promised I would. Anakin drifted off to sleep.  
  
*********  
  
Anakin and Dirnd managed to get into the courtrooms. They sat in a section reserved for the Working Class. The rest of the courtroom was filled with Nobility of the Monarchy. The courtroom was in the shape of a piece of pie. The Judge's Bench was at its apex and to the left of the judge a row of six chairs sat along the wall. To the right of the Judge sat a desk with three chairs. Directly in front of the Judge a multitude of chains hung from the ceiling. The audience sat in an amphitheater setting about fifteen rows high. Apparently, trials did not happen too often on Tierdan, so this was a major event. They waited for what seemed like hours before the trial began.  
  
Suddenly, there was a drumming coming from everywhere and the crowd stood in wait. First the Judge walked in, followed by the jury. The three lawyers came in next and gathered behind the desk. Finally, Obi-wan was brought into the courtroom with this hands bound in front of him and surrounded by two guards. His face looked worn and his lip was swollen. Anakin could tell his Master was suffering, but it couldn't have been just from the beating.  
  
Obi-wan's body was stiff and achy from the past night. However he walked in as tall as could make himself. Show strength, show acceptance. He told himself. The twenty-nine year old tried to be as dignified as possible. His clean face seemed so young. His hair had grown over the past four years from it's cropped Padawan style to a comfortable length not yet down to his shoulders. The mission must succeed. The guards in front and in back of him still managed to be taller. When Tierdians straighten their legs they can grow almost two feet higher. Each one took a manacled wrist and latched it to one of the hanging chains.  
  
The courtroom was brought into session and the crowd seated themselves. Anakin watched as the first of the lawyers rose to begin the deliberations. He circled Obi-wan as he spoke. The Tierdian stood taller than his Master and seemed to be even more built than the guards. Anakin pondered, Why would lawyers need to be more powerful than guards? It doesn't make any sense.  
  
Obi-wan didn't even bother listening. He knew that they were going to be at this for the entire day and it wouldn't matter what was said. The trial would still continue for the next two days. Why waste the time now when the whole case could be done in a matter of minutes.  
  
Suddenly the lawyer struck out at the prone criminal. The blow caught Obi- wan off guard and he staggered back momentarily but regained his composure. Anakin jumped at the sudden movement and watched his Master intently. His Master recovered and Anakin waited for someone to call the lawyer out of order. But nothing happened, and no one else seemed to notice or care. It almost seemed to the boy that the crowd enjoyed the spectacle. "Why isn't anyone saying anything? They can't do that can they?" He whispered to Dirnd.  
  
"I'm afraid they can, young one. It is the lawyer's right to extract the information from the criminal any way he sees fit, less of killing him. That is why I hope your Master is strong enough to withstand the trial let alone the consequences," Dirnd replied.  
  
The morning drew on and the lawyers came up in turn to question the prisoner. Each one punctuating their remarks and questions with a swift blow to the captive. At one point a lawyer slapped his Master so hard he saw blood spray the air. Obi-wan's footing slipped in response and the manacles cut into his wrists from the sharp pull. His Master said nothing. He just accepted blow after blow refusing to give them a sound.  
  
What already felt like days to the Jedi were merely a few hours. The proceedings were paused as the Court broke for the mid-day meal. Oddly enough, Obi-wan was left standing in the middle of the room. Anakin was surprised, and a plan formulated in his head. He could free his Master while everyone was eating. He had to try. He stalled as the rest of the room took their leave. Dirnd held back as well. Obi-wan had had his back to the audience the whole time, but he could sense his Padawan creeping up behind.  
  
"Master? Master, hang on, I'll." Anakin began as he reached the courtroom floor.  
  
"No, Anakin," he interrupted. "No, you must not free me. It would destroy everything."  
  
His Master's voice was coarse from fatigue and pain, Anakin could tell. The older Jedi still had his back to him. The sleeveless tunic had speckles of blood on his shoulders. As Anakin drew nearer he noticed a mark on his Master's shoulder itself. He recognized it as a deep scar from an electrode whip or a similar weapon. Anakin circled around and could tell that was not the only scar that his Master bore. He noticed multiple marks along the exposed extremities of the Jedi and could only imagine what else lay beneath the flimsy cloth. Realizing this was one of the first times his Master had most of his torso exposed, Anakin recounted his time spent with the young Knight. During sparing sessions and even on previous missions, Obi-wan had taken care to remain covered. Apparently, his Master didn't glorify the hardships he had endured. "I don't understand, Master," he said gently as he stood in front of the Knight.  
  
"Anakin, please trust in me. Don't interfere. We have only two more days and my mission will be complete. Please try to understand." The Knight tried to comfort his Padawan.  
  
"Will you make it to the end? Or am I to be alone again?" He had meant to ask himself, but accidentally spoke his thoughts aloud.  
  
"Anakin," Obi-wan's voice had softened but was still scratchy from his wares. Obi-wan looked the young Padawan in the eyes. "I will be going home with you alive. I promise you. Have patience, I know it's difficult but please have patience."  
  
Anakin nodded obediently. He was fighting back the tears as he realized how much he had misjudged his Master. He knew that the man before him had seen his fare share of pain and suffering, and yet he stood here accepting more for the good of strangers. And no matter how many plans he had to rescue his Master, he knew he could do nothing but wait and watch.  
  
"Dirnd, take him and eat. Go, please. Your judgement is sound, take him home if necessary." Dirnd nodded and took Anakin by the arm to lead him away.  
  
Obi-wan was left alone. He knelt down as best he could. His bindings pulled on his arms as he tried his best to gather strength and waited the return of the court.  
  
*******  
  
A short time later the crowd slowly filtered back in. Obi-wan rose as not to show weakness. Anakin and Drind returned to their seats as well. Dirnd had tried his hardest to send Anakin back but the boy refused. Anakin decided that if he could not stand next to his Master during this farce of a judicial system he would be as close to his mentor as possible. He could at least send his Master strength through the Force to ease the Knight's suffering. Unfortunately, Anakin's young mind could not fathom the plans this court held for his Master and what the trial would bestow upon the man over the next two days.  
  
Anakin also discovered why they would leave a prisoner out while on a break. As some of the crowd came into the courtroom they would venture up to Obi-wan to poke and laugh at the prisoner. A couple of the larger men even had the audacity to take a shot or two at the vulnerable victim. Once filled, the courts continued. The proceedings went on just as the morning's had.  
  
Many hours later, the courts broke again, this time for the evening meal and the night. Anakin watched his mentor stumble slightly as his relentless guards dragged him away. Anakin was now tired and sickened by the days events. And he could only vaguely guess at his Master's condition. Following Dirnd out numbly, Anakin thought, Why, Master? Why? Why must you go through this torment? What could it possible prove? He had to break him out. Had to get him free. But how? He knew he shouldn't and finally realized, he couldn't. If he disobeyed his Master and set him free, the promise he had made would be broken. Thus, the trust between them would be shattered. His Master promised he would survive, he had to trust that.  
  
*******  
  
Obi-wan was not put into the position he had been the night before. Instead they strapped his arms above his head against a wall. He knelt there, flat up next to the freezing stone. He knew sleep would not come this way lest by sheer exhaustion. Obi-wan called upon the Force again as a blanket of warmth and comfort around him and waited for morning.  
  
*******  
  
The next morning, Obi-wan was pushed into the courtroom at the point of a staff. He did his best to walk straight and steady. The guard gave him a final shove that made him falter to his knees and elbows. They yanked his arms up to latch them to the chains. Obi-wan used the chains as support to bring his own weary body upright.  
  
The lawyers resumed their debates and questions. The morning passed and still Obi-wan had not said a word. The constant silence only seemed to infuriate the lawyers further. When they broke again for lunch one of the lawyers approached the teetering man. "We will make you answer."  
  
After they all had departed, Obi-wan tried to concentrate on the Force. It was difficult to cut through the haziness and pain his body felt. His head swam from the repeated blows to his face and body. His body ached from the awkward sleeping positions and fatigue. He knew this mission would be difficult, but it fringed on the edge of impossible. He felt his young student gingerly walk up behind him. "Anakin, maybe you should go back to Corescant," the hoarse whisper stated.  
  
"No, Master. I cannot abandon you. I have brought you a nutrient cube and some water. Please take it." Anakin had found his way in front of the incarcerated, holding out the meager rations.  
  
Obi-wan nodded and accepted his Padawan's help. He also noted the distant gaze and timid voice of the youth. He knew how difficult it was to watch someone you looked up to go through this abuse. There had been many times Obi-wan rebelled against the torture imposed on his former Master, Qui-gon. For a brief moment he smirked at the inch long scar in the middle of his forearm. He looked back at his young charge compassionately; knowing how difficult this must be for the boy. Obi-wan drew strength from his Padawan, knowing the end was still so far away. Anakin and Dirnd withdrew from the room in silence. Again Obi-wan drifted in his thoughts, I should never have let you come. I should have been more concerned about how this could disturb you rather than worry about a greater rift. With time and patience all wounds are healed, yet some heal easier than others. Which one would have been the wiser choice? Too late for that now. Obi-wan sighed at himself when finally alone and waited for the next session.  
  
*******  
  
The lawyers looked refreshed and invigorated for their cause. The largest of the three stood first. The lawyer's voice bellowed loudly in the amphitheater as he recounted the facts. Finally he pleaded the captive to confess. Obi-wan stood his ground and stared blankly ahead. In response to the continual silence, the prosecutor resumed his questioning. This time however, instead of striking out with his fists, claws found their way into the prisoner. The lawyer would circle Obi-wan and graze his sharp fingers along Obi-wan's body. At times, he would grab a shoulder or an arm and dig his fingers into the flesh.  
  
Obi-wan did his best to not cry out at the agony that erupted as the claws slowly worked their way under his skin and pulled out. He could feel his warm blood trickling down his arms and body. He bit his tongue and closed his eyes to battle his body.  
  
The first lawyer satisfied he would still not receive any answers backed down for the next to try his chances. This lawyer held a black rod that glowed dully at one end. The watchful gallery recognized the device instantly and poised for the ready for the 'fun' to begin. He had chosen his amplifier to be a Static Prod and used it skillfully as he touched soft and sensitive parts on the criminal.  
  
Little fires burned on Obi-wan's body as the Static Prod touched his skin. The soft tender sections under his arms, along his sides, across his back and down his legs begged for release. Still Obi-wan said nothing.  
  
The second lawyer sated, the third stepped in with a cruel smile. This was the same lawyer that had taunted Obi-wan before the recess. He has never failed in getting a prisoner to speak after the first day, and Obi-wan's determined abstinence infuriated him. He held the weapon behind his back to deny the incarcerated the chance to prepare for what he planned. As he asked his first question the lawyer stabbed at the prisoner's lower back with an Electro-Jabber. The man shuddered under it's vicious bite.  
  
Obi-wan bit his lip to stifle his cry. The lawyer sadistically worked over his body. Touching every muscle, Obi-wan almost succumbed to the utter agony and exhaustion that his body so desperately begged to escape from. His stubbornness refused any comfort as he clung to the chains for support.  
  
Finally, the proceedings ended. When the guards released Obi-wan from the chains, he slumped to the ground. The escorts prepared to drag him back to his cell, but Obi-wan jerked free. Gathering his strength, Obi-wan worked himself upright and walked out of the courtroom. When they reached his cell they pushed him in mercilessly. His strength depleted, he stumbled to the ground. The door locked behind him and he realized that they were simply going to leave him bound on the ground. He figured that in his condition, that was bad enough. It didn't matter to him anymore as he slipped into blessed darkness.  
  
********  
  
Someone was calling him out of the darkness. "Master?" The distant voice grew near. "Master?" He heard it again, not believing its reality. "Master, please."  
  
"Annie?" Obi-wan slowly cracked his eyes open. He blinked in the darkness trying to focus. "What.? How.?"  
  
"I *persuaded* the guards to let me in. Oh, Master, I had to come. I couldn't wait any longer. I have brought you some food." Anakin knelt next to the dazed Obi-wan. He positioned the man gently to rest his head on Anakin's lap. Carefully, he broke off pieces of food and offered them lightly. "Why, Master?"  
  
"Things are not always what they seem, young one. Rest, I need rest." Obi- wan drifted back and forth to consciousness, eating when he could and escaping the agony when possible. Even now, the pain haunted his dreams. Feeling the fires of the Prod and the spasms of the Jabber, Obi-wan's sleep was filled with living nightmares. Anakin stayed with his mentor the whole night, offering his strength as well.  
  
*******  
  
The next morning, Obi-wan was sitting waiting for his captors to come. He hoped the boy would stay here and not go to the court today. This was the final day and the punishment could very well follow. Anakin stirred as the door was being unlocked. The guards were surprised to find a secondary prisoner. They chose to ignore Anakin and pull Obi-wan out. Anakin followed behind. Once in the courtroom, Anakin found his way to Dirnd and seated himself next to the Tierdian.  
  
Once again the inquisition began and still his Master said nothing. The claws found his torn body again opening new wounds and aggravating the old. When the Prod came the fires seemed more intense. The Jabber almost stole his awareness away, still Obi-wan remained resolute.  
  
The mid-day break came and Obi-wan was relieved at the thought of no more pain. Anakin ran down to his faltering Master. "What are you doing? How long do you plan on keeping this trial going?" Anakin demanded. His temper surfacing, Anakin knew this could be finished today, yet it appeared to him that his Master just wanted to prolong it. As an observer, Anakin didn't know how much more he could take, let alone his Master.  
  
"Patience. It will be over soon." Obi-wan commented. "Now, go. Go home with Dirnd now. I don't want you around when they pass judgement."  
  
"No, I cannot leave you now. Please let me stay." Anakin pleaded. Obi- wan, conserving his strength simply nodded and waved him away. Obi-wan needed his time to meditate.  
  
********  
  
The lawyer circled the convict, "Did you swap the food shipments for the Working Class and the Monarchy?" The Tierdian ended with his usual slap across the face and paused not really expecting an answer. Preparing to move on he stopped suddenly.  
  
"Yes," Obi-wan said softly from behind the lawyer. The audience suddenly gasped as the prisoner finally answered. Anakin let out a sigh of relief although he knew it was not over.  
  
The Tierdian was taken aback as this was the first time he heard the captive speak. "And did you act alone?" Still managing to punctuate his question with force.  
  
"Yes." The deliberations were finally proceeding as the prisoner began to respond to the prompting. The lawyers still took their turns and used their extraction methods.  
  
"Did you expect to get caught?" A fire sparked his side.  
  
"Yes, I called to confess."  
  
"Do you know what the penalties could be?" Claws digging into his ribs.  
  
"I read up on your laws prior."  
  
"You read up on our laws? Then you knew how our courts worked?" Another slap.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Then why put yourself through this?" Punctuated by a sudden burst of pain.  
  
"Because I needed to speak with the High Monarch."  
  
"Why?" Pain coursing through him.  
  
"To establish a communication line between the Working Class and the Monarchy."  
  
"Why?" Claws scraping his chest.  
  
"So that the Jedi would be permitted to mediate negotiations between the two parties."  
  
"So you chose to break our laws in order to gain access to our High Monarch?" Fire exploding.  
  
"Yes."  
  
The questions continued as the lawyers switched back and forth. All the while, the small fires still burned and the spasms still racked his body with pain. Before long, the Judge halted the proceedings to speak. "It is time. I am aware and understand what you have done in order to speak with me. Brave if not foolish. However, you must still abide by our laws and we will finish this trial. Jury," the High Monarch, the Judge, turned to the Jury, "We do not expect your discussion to take long, since the prisoner has confessed. What we expect from you is a verdict and a sentence. We shall break for a short recess as the Jury confers."  
  
The courtroom adjourned while the jury deliberated. Anakin and Dirnd made their way to Obi-wan. As soon as they were alone, Obi-wan spoke, "Anakin, I want you to leave now. This will be over soon then we'll go home."  
  
"You can't make me, Master. I can handle this." Anakin argued.  
  
"Anakin, please don't press me on this issue. You will not be here when the punishment is delivered."  
  
"Try to stop me," the boy challenged.  
  
"Young Jedi, your Master is right. I don't think you should be here." Dirnd voiced.  
  
"I will be here," Anakin countered. His eyes locking with Obi-wan's. Their wills battled until finally Anakin broke off and returned to his seat.  
  
Half an hour later, the court was called back into session. The Judge rose again, "Jury have you reached a verdict?"  
  
The first Tierdian stood, "Yes, your Highness. After listening to all the testimony we find the defendant guilty. However, since he is not a Tierdian we have granted the criminal not be sentenced with the usual penalty of Death. We have hereby, given the charged a punishment of fifty lashes by an Electro-whip, which will commence immediately. Does the Judge confer with our findings?"  
  
"The Judge does confer and would like our Justices to ready themselves to deliver the sentence."  
  
"Wait, I wish to speak briefly prior to penalization. If your Highness permits." Obi-wan's voice rang out clearly across the courtroom. Anakin's heart was pounding so hard he felt his chest would not contain it. The High Monarch looked at the worn restrained for a moment and nodded.  
  
"I am a Jedi, I have come here in Peace to relieve your world from suffering. As a convicted criminal, I have bided by your laws and regulations in order to prove to you the tolerance and cognition the Jedi display when dealing with the different cultures we encounter. I also know as a convicted criminal, you would not accept my judgement during any negotiations between your two peoples, however, I hope by my example you would accept another Jedi to aid in your discussions. Will you do this?" Obi-wan had finally come to the pivotal point in his mission. Was all the pain and anguish he went through worth it? Prior to accepting this assignment, the Council explained the situation on Tierdan. The two populaces have been feuding over rights and property. The Working class wanted a settlement and requested that there be a mediator in order to assure equality during negotiations. However, the Monarchy did not trust any party that had attempted the neutrality so far. The underlying reason for the distrust simply was that they did would not rely on an off-world negotiator that did not comprehend and not disrupt the workings of their planet. Tierdians previously had never encountered the Jedi and cared little for their reputation. The Council requested that this rift be smoothed out since the planet considered integration into the Republic. Obi-wan held his breathe in anticipation. He could sense Anakin's tension as well, through the crowd.  
  
Again the High Monarch regarded the battered person in front of him thoughtfully. After some good long minutes, the Judge slowly nodded. "Yes, you may send another Jedi here to negotiate between the Working Class and the Monarchy. Is that all?"  
  
Obi-wan concealed his relief of success and set forth to his next task. "No, your Majesty. Before you commence the punishment, I ask only that my Padawan Learner be escorted out, as not to witness it. He is young and I fear for his state of mind." Obi-wan could feel Anakin's anger. He knew his apprentice would not appreciate being thrown out, but Obi-wan could not stand the thought of the boy witnessing such horror.  
  
***  
  
Anakin was hurt and angry that his Master made him leave. Anakin paced the hall outside thinking. How could he do that to me? How could.. When the first wave of pain flooded his senses. Then another and another. The deep and vivid agony of each stroke slammed into his very soul so profoundly his head swam. He found a wall to lean on and waited for the onslaught to abate. My poor Master.  
  
***  
  
Obi-wan had prepared himself as best he could before the sentence was administered. When the first stoke hit, he barely contained his agony. He commanded his mind to feel the pain around him, flow through him and out to the Force. As the waves of pure torture came steadily, his mind had a harder time focusing out the pain. Each stroke electrified his body as red welts led to bleeding stripes. The sheer torment made Obi-wan's strength and composure diminish and he realized his screaming mind was not just in his mind. Most men would have crumbled after ten, but Obi-wan had made it half way when darkness finally relieved him.  
  
The reprieve was not long as the guards poured freezing water over him. His consciousness and his pain re-vitalized the sentence continued. The last ten were the hardest as his head swam and the room spun around him. Each lash digging into previous ones and stinging what little flesh had not been touched. Then it was over.  
  
"The trial and sentence have been administered. The prisoner can go free," the High Monarch stated. Prisons did not exist on Tierdan except for the few cells required to contain criminals on trial. The severity of the court proceedings and judgements dictated that few survived to be incarcerated. Those that did manage to make it through rarely, in fact have never committed a second crime. Thus allowing Obi-wan to be released once the punishment was complete.  
  
Exhausted and in agony Obi-wan fell to the ground exciting new suffering as his body slammed to the unrelenting floor. His Jedi robes were placed on the lawyers' desk and Anakin was allowed back in.  
  
As Anakin came into the courtroom, his heart sank. He found his Master lying on the ground in a pool of blood and agony. He bit back tears as he felt his Master's faint life signature in the Force. He made his way to his Master and looked into his bruised and bloodied face. "Master." he managed to choke out.  
  
"It's . over, An-nie. We.. can .. go ..ho." Obi-wan didn't finish as he drifted off into the blessed blackness of unconsciousness.  
  
Anakin helped his Master onto a grav-sled and accompanied him to the Infirmary for treatment.  
  
*********  
  
The following few hours were a haze to Obi-wan as he drifted back and forth to consciousness. When he woke this time he realized he was on a starship. He tried to look around to take in his surroundings when a familiar voice spoke.  
  
"Master, you're awake." Anakin was excited to see his mentor alert. It seemed so long ago that Obi-wan was last conscious.  
  
Obi-wan tried to sit up, but was reminded by his body that it was still suffering. "Are we on our way back to Corescant?" He knew they were but didn't know how else to begin.  
  
"Yes, Master." They sat for a moment in silence. Anakin hesitated to ask, it had been on his mind since the first day of the trial. "Why did you do it?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Obi-wan remained on his sleep couch and called upon the Force to heal his body.  
  
"Did you know that you were going to be put through that trial?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why did you do it?" Anakin wanted so desperately to understand.  
  
"For the good of the planet." The response sounded lame, so he added, "And because the Council asked me to." That only made it sound worse.  
  
"Why you? Why not any Jedi Knight? Anyone can suffer."  
  
"Because I have known these pains before. I would be best to handle what consequences came." Obi-wan decided that he should face the boy, and with great effort managed to bring himself to a seated position.  
  
Anakin offered his assistance to his Master, but Obi-wan waved him off. "That's ridiculous, Master. If the Council knew you had suffered before then they should never have made you do it. You were a martyr for them and it's not right to ask you to be one."  
  
"Anakin," Obi-wan's voice seemed gentler as he spoke. "The paths set before us are not always without danger and pain. I chose to accept the mission. You were not supposed to be there. It was a mutual decision that you should stay, to protect you. I don't know why I let you come. Maybe as a support, or maybe because I knew there was no way to leave you behind." He shot the boy a playful smirk and tried his best not to follow it with a wince.  
  
The confused youth smiled back, knowing his Master was right. "I still don't think it was right."  
  
"In time, you will understand." The room around him began to spin and Obi- wan laid himself back down.  
  
Anakin watched his Master drift off back to sleep. He could see the pain and torment in his still features. Slowly, his thoughts drifted and he realized, I do understand, Master. I understand what you said so long ago. I was a slave to other people, not by choice but by birth. You are a slave to the Jedi, doing their bidding to help bring peace to the galaxy. At what cost, your pain? It's not right, Master. They should never ask anyone to accept a mission of torture. One day I will show them how unfair it is to command suffering from anyone. You will see, and so will the galaxy.  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
